Just Kiss Me Slowly
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Going back to the place she met him five years ago, she dreams of meeting him again. But she never realised he'd been looking every year, pining after their only kiss, wanting more. EXB. One-shot. Based on Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly. My birthday fic!


**Hello everyone!**

**Greetings from... Wait for it... FORKS!**

**It was my birthday on the 13th May (Sunday), and my fiance surprised me with tickets to America on Friday. We arrived in Seattle, and travelled to Port Townsend, where we've been staying during my birthday and the next few days. We travelled to Port Townsend when we were teenagers, so it means an awful lot to us.**

**Any readers from Port Townsend?**

**Anyway, today we travelled to Port Angeles and then further down to Forks.**

**I wrote this little (REALLY little) one shot in the car in between bursts of conversation and song singing. I wrote it on my mobile too, and used a computer in Forks to publish it, so I'm really sorry if it's too short or there's a few mistakes, though I did try my hardest!**

**However, it's ALWAYS been my dream to visit Forks, and the fact I'm going to publish a story in this town is just BEYOND BELIEF AMAZING!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, the characters, or the song used.**

* * *

**Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute**

_Stay with me, baby. Stay with me._

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me._

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_..._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door._

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then._

_As our heads leaned in..._

* * *

**_Just Kiss Me Slowly_**

My eyes fluttered closed as the air whipped around my face, my breathing cool and composed as my hair fanned across my cheeks. I didn't make an effort to push it away or keep it in any form of order. That was impossible in a city like this.

My hands dug deeper in my jean pockets as little Goosebumps formed on my arms. It was quite warm, yet the cool wind never seemed to leave Seattle, making me shiver a little in my t shirt and skinny jeans.

I glanced behind me, seeing no-one in sight as I stood on the edge of the dock. It was getting dark now, and as I glanced back towards the water, I felt my hand move to my face, allowing me to check the time.

Nearly 7pm.

I sighed, shutting my eyes again as I let the thoughts flood my mind one at a time.

It was five years ago… Yet it felt like yesterday.

I could still feel his touch as he tapped on my shoulder, and I could still see his face as I'd turned around to face him.

It was my 17th birthday, Charlie had taken me to Seattle and was away getting pizza for dinner as I waited for him at the dock. I'd felt a light touch on my shoulder, one which had seemed engrained for the past years. I turned around, glancing up at the stranger as my brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Hello."

He was young, around my age, with stark green eyes and tousled bronze hair. My mouth couldn't form words as I stared at him. He was too beautiful. Too perfect. Too everything.

Only reaching his shoulder, I could already tell he was very tall. He was trim, yet there were muscles underneath his clothes, which happened to be a plain black t shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were staring down into mine, waiting for me to speak.

"Uh, hi?" My voice cracked, and I blushed furiously, looking down at my feet.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled, noticing my frown almost instantly.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I blurted without thinking.

He chuckled, the noise like music to my ears as the deep resonances flittered through my memory.

"You just wished yourself a happy birthday… I thought I'd come over and say the same thing."

My mouth opened and closed a few times, "I didn't realise." I laughed a little before looking up at him fully, "Thank you."

He stared down at me, his eyes twinkling with a smile and something else, something which made my stomach flip nervously.

"I'm probably never going to see you again, am I?" He whispered suddenly, as if he'd known me for years, and I was saying goodbye.

"I don't think so." I admitted, attempting a shrug, however the heaviness in his voice was transferring to me and I couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness.

"So would it be okay if I tell you that you are utterly beautiful?" He smiled softly, reaching up with one warm hand to cup my cheek.

I could still hear the gasp that left my lips at his contact, and his words.

"Can I kiss you?" He was already moving closer to me, his eyelids shutting ever so gently as he took a step closer, "Just once?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I matched his step, bringing us closer until our noses brushed and our breaths began to mingle. I shut my eyes in unison with him, feeling his soft, warm lips press against mine as I breathed lightly, returning the kiss as gently as I could, resisting the urge to pull him closer and open my mouth to him.

His lips moved softly against mine, making a warm fuzz buzz throughout my entire body as our lips moulded like we were the last two puzzle pieces of the world.

All too soon, he pulled away, whispering "Happy Birthday" one last time before he took a step away from me.

He walked backwards, holding up a hand in a wave as the wind whipped at his tousled locks.

I held up my hand in return, smiling slightly as my heart thudded erratically in my chest.

I could still remember the feel of that pounding against my chest as I watched his retreating figure by my position at the end of the dock.

My eyes opened from my memories again, and I glanced down at the water as my brown hair settled once again along my shoulders. The water was calm now and I glanced at my watch again; 7:30pm.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled to myself, whispering the same words I'd said five years ago.

I glanced up, watching the sun get lower in the sky as I thought about the past five years.

I'd gone to College, got my Journalism degree and now I had a job at Seattle Times. But there was one thing I'd always wanted, but never got again.

To see the mysterious boy.

"They were supposed to be my words."

I heard his voice before I had time to register what was happening.

But I knew it was him.

My legs turned slowly, my eyes lifting to meet his face as my mouth dropped open and my heart stopped beating.

"It's about time you got here, birthday girl." He whispered, smiling softly as he took a step closer.

"It's you." I stated dumbly.

He chuckled, that same honeyed sound, "It's been me the past five years…" He frowned suddenly, "You never came back…"

"You came back?" My voice was shocked.

"Every year." He confirmed, his voice thick and rough.

"I couldn't… I wanted to. I thought about it. I dreamed about it. But I went to College in Phoenix."

He nodded, "I see…" Taking another step closer, he smiled crookedly, "But you're here now."

I smiled, my heart beginning that same rhythm it only held when in his presence, "Yes… I got a job at The Seattle Times."

"You live here?" His brows raised, still as he moved closer and closer to me.

I nodded, "I just moved here."

My voice was becoming weaker and weaker as he moved closer, and the sound of my heartbeat seemed to beat louder and louder to fill the gap between us.

"I live here too." He stated with a smirk, "It seems that this isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other then… Hopefully."

My lips curved upwards as I took a step to him, "Hopefully." I echoed.

My breath caught in my throat as his hand moved to my cheek, tracing the same spot he had all those years ago.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, his warm breath fanning over my face as he edged closer and closer.

"I would ask for _one_ kiss." He spoke, his nose brushing against mine, "But if you don't mind I'd like a lot more than one."

Shutting my eyes, I felt as if a million of my dreams were coming true; the dreams I'd been having ever since I'd laid eyes on him.

"I don't mind." I breathed, "How about, you just kiss me slowly… Make it stretch as long as you want me…"

"You think a kiss can stretch forever?"

At his words, my eyes opened to meet his. Our lips were an inch apart, our noses touching as his deep green eyes gazed into my brown ones.

"There's only one way to find out." I answered eventually.

He smiled, chuckling once before moving his hand around to the back of my neck, tugging me closer gently before pressing his lips to mine, stealing my breath as his lips sealed over my own. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as the wind blew against us, smiling against his lips as we kissed each other softly, our lips moulding with perfect ease.

"I think we can keep this going for a long time." He confirmed with a smile, speaking on my lips.

I sighed with a grin, nodding my agreement, "I think so too… Just kiss me slowly."

* * *

_Well, I'm not sure where this is gonna go._

_But in this moment, all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Baby don't let go._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in._

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes baby, don't run, just kiss me slowly._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Kinda my birthday present, for you guys!**

**Please review!**

**Ashley (who is in Forks RIGHT NOW!)**


End file.
